Sirius' Escape
by gracie474
Summary: Sirius' thoughts in azkaban and how he decided to escape....Please R&R! One Shot!


**Sirius' Escape!**

_Disclaimer: None of this Belongs to me!!!…I only Wish!_

.

Sirius Pov.

I just couldn't think happy thoughts anymore…my life or shall I say lack there of is meaningless. I do not wish to live; I just want to go crazy like the rest of the darn criminals in this horrid place! Had I not been through enough in life before this? My best friend murdered at the hands of that, that bastard! And his wife beautiful, beautiful Lily gave her life to him just so my godson might live. And if that's not enough it was one of our fellow mauderers that gave him away; That Spineless backstabbing coward, Peter Petegrew. Oh the horrors of that story that got me thrown into this death hole! No, no I can't let myself think of it for I know Harry did not die that night and that's what keeps me holding on! But how, how in the world can a little, not even one year old baby, defeat one of the darkest wizards of all time? Sometimes even I want to believe it's not possible but… somehow I must survive or escape this place for him!

I think back to my years at Hogwarts and try to remember happy things. However the first memory comes at a sad rush, "How dare you Sirius Black, how dare you be in Gryfindor! You have singly handedly tainted the name Black forever!" as the memory fades away I feel a the weight of my mothers disappointment on my shoulders. Even though I hate the woman now she was my mother and before I became a Gryfindor, I think she did at least try to love me. Then another memory the first time James asked Lily out in 4th year,

"She's so beautiful and brave and brilliant too, I think I could really love this girl Sirius!"

"Come on James! Think this through, you can't love her. She hates you, it will never work out!"…James refused to speak to me for weeks after this. Those were my loneliest 16 days at Hogwarts. The next memory was of Remus. He was a brilliant down to earth young man and probably would have never became a mauderer, but he had a furry little problem.

" I…I can't the full moons tonight I have to…to go." Remus looked like he was going off to die or something. We all knew that he was a werewolf. James quickly said

"Its ok, next time we…we will come with you we've almost got the anamagius thing worked out."

That's when it hit me. When I was a dog I had the emotions of a dog. The dementors might not even notice a dog slipping out of here! My hopes soared, it seemed the dementor outside my door noticed this as he came closer feeding off my energy. Another memory flashed before my eyes.

" No, No, Sirius you don't understand," said the quivering voice of the betrayer.

" I think I do, you gave up Lily and James to Voldemort to save your sorry butt!"

"No, I was trying to help," he cried. " If Voldemort had won he wouldn't hurt us if I had helped him."

"So you let them DIE!" that's when his wand exploded. I couldn't control myself. He the backstabbing, friend betraying rat killed 12 people and then disappeared into the sewer leaving me to take the blame and get shipped to Azcaban.

But no I must not think about it now. I can escape…I thought about it awhile and figured the best route would just be to go for it. I mean the worst they could do is give me the…Kiss (shudders). No, no just transform. Pain shot throughout my body heat seeped through me from the inside out. For a moment I couldn't breath I hadn't transformed in 13 years. It was weird being a dog again and I could feel my sudden emotional changes and hoped that would be enough to confuse the dementors. I slid easily through the bars of my cell. I hoped I never had to go back through them. I felt a little lost once out in the hall. I just decided to follow the dememtors flying over my head. I knew I had to remain calm in order to escape but truth be told I was freaking out. Just follow along the wall don't make noises. As I trotted I heard moans and screams and even laughter coming from all sides. I almost felt sorry for the criminals… though most of them had committed crimes so heinous I would not even normally think about them being human, I still thought one's soul being sucked out slowly was a punishment not even murders completely deserved.

That's when I saw it a crack in the wall just big enough that I could slip through it. And that was it I ran for it out the hole straight into the freezing turbulent waters. It took me a few hours to swim to shore and find a cave to spend the night in. But when I had finally made it, I realized that for the first time in 13 years I was Happy. No, no I was ecstatic…I was Free!

Hope you liked it !!!

Please, Review .....my first fan fic Be critical ...i want to know how to improve!!


End file.
